Coldest Italy, Warmest Russia
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: He didn't know why he saved his fellow nation. He didn't want to deal with this nation invading his home. He wanted to be left alone to drown in his fears. At first he didn't want the comfort and security the other gave and yet...little by little he started to warm up again. He wanted to have someone hold him close and cherish him. He wanted to feel happy again. He wanted Russia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know Hetalia, if I did I would be the hero.

**A/N: Almost everyone is OOC, mostly because I don't think I could write Italy's silliness without unintentionally making him annoying, and I only know a little bit about Russian history but I wanted to try something a little different from the norm. P.S Italy's eyes will be open 85% of the time. And with that let's start the show!**

**Flashback**

_**Insane moments/Thoughts**_

It was eerily dark and silent in the house of the human personification of northern Italy, said nation sat in his bed staring blankly at his ceiling while absent-mindedly rubbing his left arm where a horrible scar as exposed. His golden eyes were half-closed as if wanting to go to sleep but the rest of his body refused; if he tried to go back to sleep the nightmares would come again, forcing him into screaming hysteria.

Italy sighed softly as he tore his eyes away from his ceiling to stare at the scar on his arm with disgust. His grip started to tighten on his arm and the pain that he felt barely registered to his brain. As the Italian continued to apply pressure a warped grin soon broke out onto his feature while a twisted giggle broke from his lips.

_**It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, why would something like this hurt? He did more to me than this, I can handle this feeling. He used to hit, burn, and curse me, this is nothing; I can handle this. Just a little more, a little more…**_

Italy's inner rant was broken when a loud sound reached his ears, the giggling faded and the grin was gone. The Italian nation looked at his door and shrank back, hoping that whatever made that sound would swiftly go away and leave him alone. The noise sounded again this time closer and _inside_ his house. Wincing, Italy made the quick decision to get out of bed and find out who was in his house.

Taking a gun from his bedside drawer, Italy tip-toed towards his door and standing beside it opened it in one fluid movement. Pointing the gun the next moment Italy was rewarded with a startled gasp and a muttered curse. For a minute the Italian stood still but shook his head and stepped out of his room, pressing his gun into the intruder's forehead.

"Do anything and I'll blow your fucking brains out!" the nation growled, his index finger pressed lightly on the trigger.

"Wait, you stupid brother, is that any way to treat old hurtin' Romano?" a slightly rough voice cried out, though Italy could hear a bit of laughter in it.

Hesitating with the gun still pressed against the person's forehead, Italy snorted before lifting his chin, his voice hard as stone. "Who is the biggest cock tease in the world and don't be obvious."

There was a small pause before the other person sighed and shrugged his shoulders, something that Italy could barely see. "That's an easy one, fratello, it's Hungary. Damn bitch gotta nice rack but won't show cause of that stuffy old Austrian."

Without saying a word, Italy pulled the gun away from the not intruder's head and walked away to sit on his bed. With a wary sigh the other person followed and in the light of the moon was revealed to truly be the personification of South Italy, Romano. Romano was the older of the two and the difference between them were there, such as Romano having a darker shade of hair that almost looked brown was well as a tan with the famous curl on the right side while Italy's was on his left.

The older Italy looked at his brother, saw the red rimmed eyes and the dark marks under them, his brother looked so very tired but would not sleep in fear of _him_ showing up. Romano narrowed his eyes though he said nothing, choosing instead to toy with the bandages wrapped tight around his arm. This action brought Italy's attention to him though still Romano remained quiet.

Finally the silence between the brothers was broken when Romano breathed a long sigh while muttering softly to himself. Then without warning he quickly placed a hand on Italy's shoulder and forced his head on his lap. The younger nation flinched and felt a wave of nausea and anger crash over him but before he could speak, Romano spoke first.

"I know you don't like being touched but you look so tired. Go to sleep, fratello, I stay wake tonight for you. Just sleep, I'll keep you safe."

"Romano…thank you."

Romano watched his brother as he slept and smiled, however that smile soon vanished when Italy started twitching and whimpered in his sleep. Reaching over and taking his brother's hand in his own, Romano was relieved when Italy calmed down somewhat.

'_**Oh fratello, look at what that bastard has done to you! I wish I could wring his fuckin' neck! I wish I was there to help you, I'm sorry Italy.'**_

As the night wore on Romano stayed up, just like he promised, trying to console the sleeping Italy when he needed it while listening for anything that wasn't supposed to be in his brother's house. The older brother watched as the night became day and stifled a yawn, looking down on Italy seeing that he looked a little better after his fitful sleep.

Romano sighed softly and rolled his neck, his whole body stiff from staying upright so he stretched himself out to loosen his muscles. This action caused Italy to wake up, his eyes darting around wildly while reaching for his gun that wasn't at his side. Romano took hold of Italy's shoulders while shaking him, yelling for him to calm down. It reached a head when Italy still panicking, punches Romano hard in the face. When his brother goes down does Italy come to his senses and freezes up, staring as Romano slowly picks himself up.

"Damn fratello, you have a serious right hook there." Romano muttered, his voice a bit shaky as he rubbed his cheek.

Italy's eyes grew distant and his body started to sag before he shakes himself and without looking at his brother, tells him to leave.

"Hey Veneziano, it's not that bad, I'm fine. Besides you just got spooked it's no reason to push me away."

"Fratello, please go away, I don't want to hurt you again. I didn't mean to hit you, but when you woke me up all I saw was him and I panicked. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"You stupid brother, that's why I'm not leaving. I won't leave you in fear by yourself, never." Romano took his brother hand and held it tight, this made Italy look up with a sad yet grateful smile on his face.

Italy and Romano stayed seated on the younger nation's bed, enjoying the silence and leaning against each other for support. Romano had a quick thought of staying with his brother for the day but squashed it with a scowl. Italy was only letting him stay now because Romano basically begged, he would be pushing his luck if he tried that.

After a while the two brothers milled around the house, the older Italian thought that he could coax Italy outside but that only resulted in a shouting match and Italy running to his room and hiding under the covers. Romano tried in vain to get Italy to come out but it wasn't going to work this time. Sighing, the older brother merely sat at the foot of his brother's bed and waited.

Even after the sky turning dark and Romano leaving only to return with food, Italy did not show from his hiding spot. Romano tried to talk to his brother that was clearly one-sided and after a bit he shook his head, deciding that nothing else can be done and got up to leave.

Before he left however, Romano walked up to the large bundle lying in the bed and smiled, "I'll come back later, Veneziano. Good night."

Italy waited until he heard his bedroom door close, then he slowly crept out of the covers to watch his brother leave to go back to stay with Spain. The auburn haired nation bit his lip but said nothing, his brother was going away and he would be left alone, again.

"Romano… I'm sorry."

XxXx

Russia watched as the snow lashed violently outside, although it wasn't cold in his home he felt a shiver run though through him. Absently tightening the scarf around his neck the large nation snuggled down farther into the chair he was sitting in and went back to relaxing.

Yet for some reason no matter how hard he tried, the Russian couldn't get comfortable and after a while just decided to take a walk. Strolling through his house was a good way to go until he allowed his mind to wander. Thinking of how the next Allies meeting would go and how he would have fun trolling China, he didn't realize until too late that he bumped into someone. There was a small grunt and the sound of a body hitting the floor before Russia could make out who he slammed into.

Her platinum blonde hair and dazed blue eyes was the first thing he noticed before wincing in embarrassment and muttering, "So sorry, Belarus."

Holding out his hand, his younger sister the human personification of Belarus took the larger nation's hand with a soft smile and before her brother she interrupted him.

"There's no need to apologize, big brother. I wasn't really watching where I was going."

Russia noticed how Belarus seemed to stand slightly stooped over and her breathing was a little shallow, Belarus herself took note of Russia's staring and smirked. With a quick flick of her hand, she swatted Russia on the forehead calling him a "silly worry-wart" and walking off.

Russia stared after his sister and wondered if she was feeling sick, the larger nation then decided to follow her to find out. As he followed his sister, Russia noticed that her gait was uneven and that she seemed to struggle with every step she took. Finally Russia could follow her no more as Belarus went inside her room, but that didn't stop him from hovering outside her door. From where he stood he could just make out his younger sister's voice, she sounded a bit stronger and much more as ease and it bother Russia somewhat. Why would Belarus feel uneasy in her own home?

The silver-gray haired nation shook his head and turned away, he shouldn't be trying to soy on Belarus anyway. She would come to him when she felt ready. As he continued on his walk, another shiver ran through him. Grumbling with annoyance, the large nation squared his shoulders and tried his best to ignore it but that was soon to be proven impossible.

Sighing, Russia decided to try his hand at a walk outside, the cold didn't bother him and he went on his way with no problems. Although the cold didn't bother him Russia knew that some of his people didn't care much for it and wished that it was warmer for their sake.

Once again entering a daze, Russia didn't realize until too late that he had ended up at a train station. Blinking in confusion while muttering to himself that he had to stop letting his mind wander and decided to buy a ticket.

Getting comfortable in the seat, Russia was only vaguely aware of where he was going but couldn't find the motivation to really worry about it. Besides what's the worst that could happen, he was Russia and no one missed with him.

After a couple of hours, Russia found that he was in Italy; the warmer weather felt good on his skin and Russia couldn't help from smiling. The largest nation ambled around for a bit, taking in the sights and having small talk with the people when a sudden thought came to him.

'_**I wonder how Italy is doing, probably eating pasta and talking with the German and Japan.'**_

Russia knew the way to Italy's home and hoped that the Italian wouldn't mind him being there and would cause as little trouble as he could on this visit. However as he got closer yet another shudder went through Russia, growing annoyed with this the Russian started to grumble angrily while picking up his pace.

As he came close to a full length window, the Russian halted in his tracks, there laying in a pool of his own blood lay Italy.

**A/N: Woot, first Hetalia fic ever! I always wanted to do one and now here it is. And to end on a cliffhanger, how original! Anyway, hope you all like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

Russia stared at the limp figure lying still on the ground and immediately went For Italy's front door. The door held fast and there was only one thing for the large nation to do, taking a deep breath, Russia threw himself at the door which only gave the Russian an aching shoulder. Groaning softly, the silver-gray haired man hurled himself at the doo again with the same results. After a few more minutes of doing this, Russia was sure that his shoulder was fractured but Italy was hurt and bleeding, he had to help. Gritting his teeth, the large man charged the door again, this time he was rewarded with the thing practically coming off it's hinges. Russia wasted no time in rushing to Italy's side and kneeling next to him.

Cradling the smaller nation's head, Russia brought his hand back when he felt something warm oozing on it. Blood. Narrowing his purple eyes, Russia gently picked Italy up and looked around, there were a flight of stairs, surely those would lead to a room? As careful as he could be, Russia carried up to the second floor and quickly enough found a room. Setting the other man down softly, Russia went to look for bandages. Finding some, Russia all but ran to Italy but doubled back to a the bathroom he passed and got a wet rag. Cleaning his head wound and gently wrapping his head, Russia sighed in relief when all was done. As he sat back to watch the sleeping Italian, a thought came to him. Who could have done this and why?

His musings was cut short when he heard a sound followed by a voice calling out to Italy. Russia walked out of the room to be greeted by a banged up Romano, the older Italian was staring at the puddle of blood before bringing his gaze up to the nervous Russia. Before Russia could defend himself, Romano was already stomping towards him.

"What did you do to my brother?!"

Before Russia could defend himself he was given a hefty punch to the jaw and staggered back, the Italian followed up with another punch and a kick to his calf. Russia was forced to one knee which gave Romano the opportunity to aim another kick, this time to Russia's face. Harding the floor hard, Russia went limp hoping that Romano would end it quickly. Yet the other nation's footsteps were moving away from him going towards the room that held Italy. Sighing yet wincing from his hurts, Russia got to his feet and tip-toed over to the room. From where he was peeking Russia could see Romano crouched over Italy, crying and holding his bandaged and still bleeding head.

"I should have never left, I should have stayed with you. Then we could have at least faced that bastard together! Fratello, just hang on, please don't leave me alone!"

As Romano turned around, he saw Russia peeking from the door way and growled his hatred at the bigger man. As he ran forward, Russia was ready. He neatly tripped Romano and sent him crashing to the ground while using the momentum to aim a soft enough punch to his ribs before stooping to place a knee gently on the other's neck.

Romano struggled out of Russia's grasp and sprinted back to his wounded brother where he sat down beside him, muttering soft words that he knew Italy couldn't hear. He didn't object when Russia came to stand by the door way, in fact he didn't acknowledged the Russian at all.

"I did not come here to harm your brother. When I arrived I found him lying in a pool of his blood, I treated his wounds as best as I could and carried him here." Russia looked up to see a reaction from Romano but the other Italy was silent. Taking a deep breath, Russia opened his mouth, steeling himself the angry Romano.

"What happened, was Italy being targeted? Why would someone want to-?

"Please get out. I thank you for helping my brother, but I'll looking after him now." Romano's voice was quiet, and Russia almost ad to lean forward to hear him. When the large nation lingered Romano finally turned to him and repeated himself. His voice which used to have such a fire in it, was gone. Not even the tiniest flame remained. For some reason Russia wanted to stay but he couldn't go against Romano's request, so bowing slightly, he left the Italy brothers and caught a train back to his homeland.

XxXx

Belarus was waiting for him when he got back and immediately she could see the worry and confusion on her dear brother's face. Walking beside him Belarus waited for her brother to speak but when he did it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Do you know if someone might want to see Italy dead?"

Belarus tipped her head to one side and thought for a moment, she didn't know Italy too well but she knew that he was someone that didn't really seem to have grudge with anyone. When she shook her head, Russia just sighed then turned on his heel and went to his room.

"Was there something wrong with Italy, big brother?"

Russia turned to look back on his sister and thought about telling her what happened but quickly dismissed the idea. There was no need to trouble Belarus about this. "No, nothing at all, just asking. Thank you, Belarus."

As he turned away from his sister Russia's thoughts went back to Italy and Romano. He hadn't had time to notice it but Romano was all banged up as well. What the hell happened to the Italy brothers?! Rubbing his face with his hand Russia felt a headache coming on. Maybe it was best if he didn't think about this right now.

XxXx

When a World Meeting was announced two weeks Russia was all for not going but Belarus and even Ukraine bullied him into it, sending both girls a mild glare Russia took off. He didn't turn back as he knew his sister were laughing at him and happy that he had to go in their place. The meeting was taking place in Germany and Russia prepared himself for a long, loud and overall boring meeting.

When he got there, he was surprised to see that most were already there and that the meeting has started. Russia looked around and was surprised to see both Italy brothers in attendance yet still sporting bandages and Italy was leaning on Romano's shoulder. Spain was sitting next to then but he looked more as if he was shielding them and glaring hatefully at someone at the other side of the conference room. The large nation shook his head to clear and went on his way. He took his usual seat next to China who gave him a lazy wave in greeting but his eyes were unfocused and he seemed ready to doze off at any second.

"Hey China, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Before China could answer a loud crash sounded throughout the meeting room, followed by agonized scream. Russia and other nations turned to see what was going on, not expecting what happened.

Italy was crouched over Romano while Spain had a knife buried in a nation's shoulder...Germany's shoulder. Russia instantly got up and kneeled next to Italy who shrank back at his presence though his eyes stayed on Germany.

The blond haired nation struggled with Spain and the knife at his shoulder, though his voice was clear to all who heard him. "Let me go. Just let me kill them."

**A/N: I swear, I didn't mean to end this on another cliffhanger but I'm a little under the weather and just want to end this chapter. The next one won't end in a cliffhanger, I hope. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

Spain grappled with Germany as the blonde haired nation tried to get at the downed Romano and the trembling Italy. He growled when the knife he used to stab Germany was loosened from his shoulder and swatted away. The Spaniard huffed angrily as he managed to pin Germany to the ground and lean his weight on him, with that taken care of he turned to Russia who was kneeling next to Italy though the smaller nation didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey Russia, do me a favor and take Italy and Romano away from here. I'll handle this."

Russia looked up as if in a trance and gave Spain a worried look. "But wait...I can't..."

"Please. Just do this for me, everything will be fine!" Spain's words were curt and didn't allow for anymore argument.

Hesitantly nodding his head, Russia carefully hauled Italy to his feet but when he went for Romano, the Italian shoved him away, yelling that no one will touch his brother. After that, the trio quickly exited the meeting and went outside where Russia looked for them a hotel to stay in for the moment.

Russia watched as Italy gently placed his brother on a bed then slumped to the floor beside him. The younger Italian's breath was shaky and though he had closed his eyes, his body twitched and his mutterings sounded unhappy and fear laden. Then Italy let out a loud scream and started flailing around, Russia quickly was at the boy's side yet he had to shake Italy awake and was punched hard in the face for his troubles.

While Russia was nursing his face, Italy was staring hard at the large nation with fear, anger, and a touch of confusion in his eyes.

"Why are you still here? You got Fratello and me somewhere safe, there's no reason for you to still be here."

The silver-gray haired nation looked at Italy for a moment and chose his words carefully, he didn't want to get punched again. "You were screaming in your sleep, I was only trying to help."

"You didn't answer my question! Why are you still here?! Get out!" Italy growled, he tried lunging for Russia but the other nation held him fast, being mindful of his head wound.

"Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Just calm down for a bit."

"I'll calm down when you get out, just leave us alone!"

With a mighty shove, Russia was sent back and getting the message yet hating it all the same he left the two brothers before heading back to the meeting place. As he stepped into the meeting room, he found that Germany had been tied to a chair, still raving about killing the Italy brothers and Spain was nursing a wound that was stretched over his side. When he got close, Spain all but tackled Russia and bombarded him with questions about Italy and Romano.

"They'll be fine but Italy forced me out, he wanted nothing to do with me and demanded that I leave him and Romano alone."

Spain nodded and gave a small smile before motioning to Germany. "It's alright, Italy and Romano both are like that now, it's been a long time before they trusted me again and I did nothing but try to help. It's all because of him. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Russia gave the bound nation a long look and sighed he didn't really feel ready for what was to happen but he felt as if he had to know. There was no reason for one nation to outright want to kill another, right?

Slowly he walked over to the tied up Germany who raised his head only to smile at him, the silver-gray haired nation noticed a very long and ugly scar running the length down his shoulder. Suppressing a shudder, the large nation gathered himself and began.

"Why did you hurt Romano and said you wanted to kill both him and Italy? Aren't you and Italy part of the Axis?"

The blonde haired nation continued to smile while his eyes settled on Japan who stood not too far away from Russia to Spain who growled lowly in his direction. Germany's smile grew bigger before he finally turned back to Russia.

"Italy was nothing but a burden, I always had to save him and at first it wasn't so bad. But then in all the battles we fought I would have driven them back but couldn't because I had to _save_ Italy. Losing battles, losing soldiers; most of which were my friends...all to save a spineless coward who couldn't do anything for himself."

Though no one really notice, Japan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Yes, he too thought Italy could be helpless but the boy had a charm that won him over and Japan would even dare to say to he treasured Italy and his friendship. When he first heard of Germany hurting him, he allowed both Italy brothers to stay with him and made sure Germany was ignorant of their location for as long as he could. But secrets cannot stay buried forever, Germany captured Romano one night and broke his arm, along with giving him painful welts with a crowbar. He then cornered Italy and did the same but with more damage to the head. Japan had found them and nursed them back to health but soon after the brothers decided to leave Japan as to not bring harm to him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince them to stay.

That was where Spain came in, he too knew of the brother's plight and sheltered them for a while, never leaving their side and keeping a watch out for Germany at all times. Yet there was only so much that Spain could have done, one day both Italy and Romano gave him the slip and once again suffered for it, but this time Italy and Romano fought back with Italy managing to stab Germany bad enough for them to escape and leaving the German nation with the scar on his shoulder. Japan bowed his head, he felt as though he failed Italy as a friend and though he now turned his back, he vowed that he would watch over Italy no matter what.

Russia saw out of the corner of his eye Japan leaving but stayed focused on Germany, the blonde nation stared at him blankly with his head nodding, the larger nation grimaced and with one hand shook the other awake. Germany started awake yet did nothing and continued to stare through Russia. Shaking his head, the silver-grey haired nation turned away, there was nothing more to be said. But even still he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. How dare Germany do something as horrible as trying to kill the Italy brothers just because he was losing in a war?

Although he knew it would be extremely hard, and Italy might reject him, Russia knew he had to help. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain if he tried but he just knew he had to do something. To make sure Italy would be safe; that would be his mission.


End file.
